


3-2-1 Blast Off

by Kerguelen (Slashmommy)



Series: JiGr [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Kerguelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing saga of Brass and Greg starting to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3-2-1 Blast Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on CSI Slash back in 2004. Uber thanks to Joanne who beta'd the whole thing.

TUESDAY AFTER LUNCH

Jim was feeling pretty good as he headed back to his office. He'd have to reschedule his "yes, we can still be friends" lunch with Gil, but he really wasn't sorry Gil had backed out on him. He'd had a nice long lunch, he'd been asked out by a good looking and intelligent guy, he had hockey tickets, AND he had a thermos cup full of Greg's good coffee. Life was looking pretty good. Just as he was about to go into his office, he heard Catherine calling his name and turned to see her rushing up to him.

"Just where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere," Catherine snapped, clearly frustrated with him.

"Well, gee, mom, if you must know I took a long lunch," Jim said with a chuckle. "What's the big deal?"

"You took a long lunch? You didn't. Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did. After everything that's happened between you two, you and Grissom didn't--"

"Get inside before you finish that sentence," Jim said, pushing her into his office and shutting the door behind them. "What is it with you and talking about my personal life at work? No wonder Gil was worried about people finding out about us."

"What were you thinking taking a long lunch with Gil? That's how this whole mess started in the first place. First long lunches, then breakfast after work--"

"Catherine, I hate to spoil your lecture, but I didn't have lunch with Gil," he explained as he sat down at his desk.

"You didn't?"

"Gil and I had planned to go to lunch, but he had to cancel."

"So you had took a long lunch on your own?" Catherine asked disbelievingly.

"I didn't say that," Jim said before hiding his grin by taking a sip of his coffee.

"You didn't have lunch with Gil, but you didn't have it alone..." Catherine mused. "Where were you when Gil cancelled? Here or the labs?"

"The labs."

"He did it! Greg actually asked you out!"

"Yeah, and I don't know if I should yell at you for talking about my personal life where someone could hear or thank you since Greg got us tickets for hockey."

"Hockey? Wait a minute. Greg got you tickets for hockey? What kind of a date is that? Watching a bunch of idiots pummel each other doesn't strike me as date material."

"Speak for yourself. Tell me you wouldn't be impressed if some guy half your age remembered some offhand comment you made about liking ballet or opera or something equally boring to me and got you tickets. Besides, he went and shelled out for the good seats," Jim pointed out.

"So when's the big event?" Catherine asked with a laugh.

"Thursday night. I promised him dinner ahead of time. I figure Summit is too nice a place to go dressed for the game, but we might be okay at Mama Jo's. That's still nice, but still relatively casual, right? What do you think?"

"I think you're putting a lot of thought into dinner."

"He put a lot of thought into hockey."

"True. Okay, take him to Yolie's."

"That Brazilian place? You sure?"

"It's casual, but still has a nice atmosphere. Besides -- a place where they bring hunks of meat to your table should be perfect before you go watch the testosterone fest."

"Very funny. You really think he'd like that?"

"No, I suggested it just to get you to screw up and get Greg to back off. I doubt he'd back off no matter where you picked."

"Why? What did he say?" Jim asked, dying to know what Catherine had heard. It was only fair since Greg knew more about his private life going into this.

"Nothing I'm gonna tell you."

"You know you want to," Jim wheedled.

"I know you want me to, that's a whole other thing."

"Just give me something here. Come on, Cath, help a guy out," he said, giving her his best 'nobody loves me, please take care of me look'.

"Don't even try that on me. I know better. I'm not giving you anything more to swell that head of yours," Catherine said as she headed out of the office.

"You know you'll tell me later," he called after her.

***********************************************************************

Greg was floating as he worked in the lab. Not only had he gone to lunch with the man of his wet dreams, he'd asked him out AND gotten the green light. He still couldn't get over how well lunch had gone. He'd probably learned more about Brass in that hour and a half than he had in the nearly two years they'd worked together. They'd talked about school and work, their families, their friends. He hadn't realized that Jim helped Catherine out with Lindsey, but it didn't surprise him. It was just part of the amazingly special guy that Jim was. Neither of them had wanted to come back to work, but they'd finally headed back. Greg had tried to make it last just a little longer by getting Jim to wait while he made him a cup of coffee to go. It had been the only excuse he could think of at the time. Greg was so caught up in thoughts about Brass, their lunch and their date, that he almost dropped the sample he was working on when Nick came up behind him.

"Greggo! Where have you been man? Grissom's been looking all over the place for you."

"You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that!" Greg said, flustered but recovering quickly. "I went to lunch and lost track of the time."

"You went to lunch? When I called to cancel, you said you'd just grab a quick bite and then head back to work."

"That was before," Greg said, sounding very impressed with himself.

"Before? Before what?"

"Before I found out that Jim's lunch plans fell through."

"Jim's -- You did it?! You actually asked out Brass?"

"Actually, not only did I take him out to lunch, he agreed to go to the hockey game with me on Thursday AND he's taking me to dinner before the game," Greg told him proudly.

"You're shittin' me," Nick said, amazed that Greg had actually gotten up the nerve to ask, let alone that Brass had agreed.

"Nope. Grissom bailed on lunch plans with him and I swooped on in and got him to agree to lunch with yours truly."

"I know you. Asking out Brass out on a date could not have run that smoothly."

"Okay, that part didn't go quite so smooth, but he said yes and that's all that matters."

"How not smoothly?" Nick asked.

Greg was saved from answering though because his cell phone rang. Answering it quickly, he held a hand out to hold off whatever Nick might be going to say.

"Sanders"

//"How does Yolie's sound for Thursday night?"//

"Well, hello there. Yolie's sounds great, but then I'd be happy with wherever you wanted to go. We could even just grab food at the game if you wanted," Greg said, smiling at the sound of Jim's wonderfully husky voice. The things that voice did to him were just plain embarrassing.

//"Between lunch and the hockey game, the least I can do is take you out to dinner. And anyway, there's no way I'm going to subject you to rink food. I'd never get you to another game."//

Greg burst into a brief happy dance at Jim talking about spending more time with him. If he was talking about more games, then he had to be more than just a little interested in him. Spotting Nick rolling his eyes at him, Greg stuck his tongue out at him before going back to Jim.

"So how does coffee after the game sound?" he suggested hopefully.

//"Is there anything you can't bring coffee into?"// Jim chuckled.

"Not really. I was thinking coffee and dessert at my place."

//"Greg --"//

"Hey, no pressure, just dessert and coffee. Mom sent a whole care package thing to me. Cookies, brownies, baklava, even a cheesecake sampler..."

"How come we don't rate that being brought into the office, man? You aren't going to eat all that yourself," Nick said jumping in on the conversation and earning a glare and a one fingered salute.

//"Is that Nick?"//

"Yes, that's my obnoxious best friend horning in on our private conversation," Greg said, talking more to Nick than to Jim. "He was pestering me about where I was earlier."

//"Ah. I got grilled by Catherine when I got back. She thought I'd been gone that long with Gil and was all set to read me the riot act on how stupid that would have been."//

"And she'd be right. I'm a much better choice for you than Grissom."

//"Oh really?"//

"I'm younger, cuter, and I'm willing to bet I have far more ... stamina."

"I'm outta here before this turns into phone sex. See ya, Greg," Nick said, getting a brief wave in response.

//What he say? I couldn't make it out."//

"He was just saying he'd talk to me later, worried we were about to get down and dirty on the phone."

//"And are we?"//

"I'd ask you what you were wearing, but I already know."

//"Much as I would love to take you up on this, you are standing in the middle of a lab made of glass. Take it from me, when I get down and dirty with you, you want to be in private. Bye, Greg."//

Greg stared at his phone, wandered over to his table, sat down, and gave a whimper as his began to hit his head on the table.

WEDNESDAY

Jim watched silently from the door as Greg worked on some evidence sample. It amazed him how focused Greg could be when he wanted to be. He knew a lot of people thought the kid was flighty, but watching him like this you could see just how he'd beaten out all the other applicants to get a job at the best lab in the country. He waited until Greg wasn't holding anything before sneaking up behind him.

"You know, watching you focus all your attention on something like that puts thoughts in a guy's head," Jim murmured suggestively into Greg's ear as he leaned in close enough that his lips almost touched him.

"Good thoughts I hope," Greg said, trying to keep his voice steady despite the way his pulse was racing, even as he leaned back into Jim.

"Definitely good thoughts," Jim said, putting his hands on Greg's shoulders as the young man tilted his head back against Jim's chest to look up at him.

"Am I interrupting something," Nick asked from the door, startling both men.

"Hey, Nick. Just stopped by to let Greg here know to be ready at 5:30 tomorrow. We've got to get an early start if we're gonna eat beforehand and still make it to the game. See ya then, kid," Jim said, ruffling Greg's hair before moving around Nick to head back out of the lab.

"Nick," Greg growled as he turned to face his friend, "you're my best friend, but you have lousy timing."

"Sorry, man," Nick said, chuckling at the glare he was still getting. "Look, how you doing with those swabs I dropped off?"

"They should be ready soon. Give me 5 more minutes."

THURSDAY

Jim, wrapped in nothing but a towel, stood next to his bed glaring at the mound of clothes covering it. He'd been trying to figure out what to wear for his night out with Greg and couldn't believe how hard choosing something had turned out to be. He was about ready to simply chuck it all back into his closet, call Greg and chicken out when the doorbell rang. Making sure he had a good grip on his towel, he headed over to the door, checked to see who it was and yanked the door open.

"It's about time you got here," Jim growled at Catherine who was eyeing him appreciatively. She'd seen him in various states of dress over the years, but never quite this little. She couldn't help but think that Greg, and Gil for that matter, were VERY lucky men. If Eddie had looked that good without clothes, she would have a much harder time turning him down each time he came back.

"You only called what 10 -- 15 minutes ago? You're lucky I didn't hit traffic," she said sliding past him into the condo. "Now why don't you tell me what I had to rush over here for? Not that I'm not enjoying the view."

"Ha Ha. Very Funny. Look, I've got to go pick up Greg in," Jim paused to check the wall clock, "a half hour and I need your help."

"My help? You look FINE to me," she said suggestively.

"Knock it off. I'm being serious here. What the hell do I wear?"

Catherine couldn't help herself she burst out laughing. Here was her macho friend calling her in a tizzy because he didn't know what to wear on a date. She stopped as she saw the look on Jim's face. He really was dead serious. He was THAT worried about what to wear.

"What did you wear when you were dating Gil?"

"You can call what Gil and I did many things, but dating isn't one of them," Jim said with a grimace. "Now are you gonna help me or not?"

"Of course I'm going to help you. Lead me to your closet," Catherine reassured him, before following him to his bedroom. "Okay, let's see... Dinner and hockey..."

"Well?"

"Do any of those jeans fit? And I mean really fit -- you want snug, but still comfortable enough that you aren't doing yourself an injury."

"The black ones should work."

"Okay, black jeans and ..." Catherine drawled as she rummaged through the mound looking for the right shirt to go with it. "this shirt."

"You're sure?" Jim asked, taking the dark blue, button front, sueded silk shirt from her. It had been a Christmas gift a couple years back -- some secret Santa thing at work. He'd put it on at the party, but after that it had just hung in his closet. With that strange banded collar, he couldn't wear it to work since he always tried to wear a tie, but it had always seemed too nice for anything else.

"I'm sure. Silk is always good. You'll look good and you'll feel great. Besides, I haven't seen you wear it since I bought it for you."

"You bought it?"

"Who else is going to shell out good money trying to fix your wardrobe? Now go get dressed and don't forget to wear your leather jacket. Oh and those black ankle boots you let Lindsey pick out for you, the ones you think are weird."

"They have a strap of leather that criss-crosses them and fastens around the ankle. They are weird."

"Trust me. Greg will like them. Try to relax, have some fun. It shouldn't be this hard. You've dated guys before. I know, I know, Gil doesn't count," she said, warding off his interruption. "But there were guys before you were married."

"The last time I went on a date with a guy was the 70's. Back then, it wasn't exactly run of the mill dating. It was more like sex with food on the side."

"You'll do fine. Greg asked you out, remember? Just keep telling yourself that no matter how nervous you are, Greg is going to be at least twice that. . And now, I've got to go get ready for work," she said, heading for the door.

"Thanks, Cath. I mean it."

"No problem."

As soon as Catherine left, Jim dug out the boots she'd told him to wear, socks and underwear and quickly got dressed. Looking himself over in the mirror he decided it would have to do. It wasn't that he looked bad, in fact, he looked pretty good. He just couldn't get over the fact that the last time he'd been on a date like this, Greg had probably been in grade school.

**********************************************************************

Greg checked the mirror for the umpteenth time. He'd tried to go for dressy, but not too dressy, while still trying to look good. He just wasn't sure if he'd managed it. Having Nick sitting there heckling him and his bad case of nerves was not helping.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm keeping you from losing it completely," Nick said smugly, not moving from where he was sprawled on the couch.

"How do you figure?"

"If you're busy being annoyed at me, you can't focus completely on how much you don't want to screw this up."

"Jerk. Do I look okay?"

"You look fine. I don't know what you're worried about anyway. You're going to dinner and a hockey match. It isn't exactly suit and tie material. A turtle neck and jeans are perfectly acceptable."

"I shouldn't go with the polo?"

"Hell no! Brass would think the pod people had come and taken you away. I didn't know you even had a polo."

"I ... uh"

"You bought it for tonight, didn't you? Just in case. Man, you have it bad."

"Shut up already, Stokes," Greg snarled as he checked out the window once more before heading back into the bathroom to fuss with his hair some more.

"Would you calm down?" Nick said, getting up and moving to stand in front of Greg so that he'd stop pacing. "You already got past the hard part. He said yes. Hell, not only did he say yes, he suggested dinner AND he's picking you up. Stop your worrying. He'll be here."

"It's already a quarter to six. He's not showing," Greg lamented for about the fifth or sixth time since 5:30.

"For crying out loud, Greg, he'll be here. If he wasn't gonna show, he'd have called. This is Brass. He wouldn't--" Nick was saying, just as someone knocked on the door. "See. That's gotta be him."

Greg glared at Nick before heading over to open the door. Once he'd opened the door and saw Jim standing there, Greg lost all ability to think let alone speak. He just stood there, staring at Jim. Nick had to really work to suppress the laugh that was trying to get out at the sight of these two idiots. If they didn't learn to push down those hormones, they weren't going to get out of the apartment let alone to dinner.

"Hey, Jim," Nick said casually.

Nick waited for a response, but eventually gave up and shook his head. Grabbing Greg's jacket and keys, he handed the coat to his friend and steered both men away from the apartment and locked up.

"Come on, I'll drop you guys off at the restaurant and you can cab it to the game. I don't trust either of you to drive at this point. Yolie's, right?"

"Huh?," Jim said, struggling to sound coherent while all of his blood headed south. "Oh yeah. We figured on Yolie's. Unless there's someplace you'd rather go?"

"Nope. That's fine," Greg said, practically drooling as he kept looking Jim up and down.

Nick rolled his eyes at the two men, shepherding them down to the parking lot and into the back of Greg's Jetta. Nick had a hard time keeping his eyes off the backseat as he drove. They were being too cute -- just sitting there, practically devouring each other with their eyes. Every once in a while, one of them would make an aborted attempt to touch the other one -- usually it was Greg wanting to reach over and pet that shirt of Jim's. What really got to him though was the way  
that Jim couldn't sit still. Nick was used to it with Greg who was always bouncing along on caffeine high, but seeing Brass with his foot constantly tapping was about to crack him up. What really made him lose it and laughed though was when it dawned on Greg what car he was driving.

"Hey! This is my car," Greg squawked indignantly.

"So it is, but considering I'm playing chauffeur to you two, I didn't think the truck would work. I'll drop it off at your place after shift. I sure hope one of you has your phone on you or calling cabs is going to be fun."

"I've got mine," Brass said quietly, embarrassed by how engrossed he and Greg had been with one another.

"All right, here we are," Nick said with a grin as he pulled over to the curb. "You two have a nice night."

"Well, that was embarrassing," Greg said as they stood and watched Nick drive away.

"Trust me, it coulda been worse."

"How?"

"It coulda been Catherine."

"Ah. Point taken."

"Shall we?" Jim asked, gesturing to the restaurant.

"We shall."

*******************************************************************

Greg and Jim didn't say anything else until they were seated at the table and could make small talk about the menu. Unfortunately, since they'd picked Yolie's there wasn't a lot of things to talk about menu-wise. It was pretty much just deciding what to drink and then picking which things looked good as they came around.

"You look -- uh, you look REALLY good," Greg stammered.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure -- You nervous?" Jim asked, remembering what Catherine had told him about Greg being more worked up than him about this date.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"How 'bout we both try to relax. I like you. You like me. Neither of us has anything to worry about, right?"

"Right. Lunch was easier."

"We hadn't had time to think about things. We've gotta stop thinking about this and just enjoy it." Jim said, taking a drink of his beer. "So, how's Papa Olaf doing?"

"You remember Papa Olaf? He only came to visit that one time and that was back when you were still in charge CSI."

"Like I'm going to forget a little old man coming into the lab, sitting down in my office and telling me about his penile implants."

"I still can't believe he did that."

"He's old, he figures he can do whatever he wants. Besides, who's gonna stop him?"

With that, everything got much easier. They were able to talk and joke about the people at the lab, their families, and strange cases that they'd worked on. Time flew by much easier and they were able to enjoy themselves. They were just about done with their meal when Jim spotted the cop cars and Tahoe pulling up to the hair salon next door to the restaurant. At first Greg wasn't sure why Jim had stopped mid-sentence, but then he looked outside.

"Go on. I know you want to go check on what's going on," Greg said with a sigh.

"You don't mind?" Jim asked incredulously.

"I knew who I was asking out before I asked. Besides, it's better if you go see if they need you before they call you in anyway."

Jim was honestly torn about whether or not to take Greg up on it and go check on the scene. He couldn't believe that he was on a date with someone who could understand his need to leave in the middle of a date for the job. Just then he spotted Vega's car pulling up. Smiling, Jim turned back to Greg.

"No need. Vega's out there. He can handle it."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, really. 'Sides, I'm on a date, remember?"

Greg was using Jim's cell to call for a cab while Jim paid the bill when Jim spotted Grissom and Warrick heading his way. Having seen the Tahoe out the window, he should have known that Grissom would be coming by the restaurant to see if anyone had seen anything, but he really hadn't given it a second thought. His jaw clenched as the two men headed straight towards him.

"Hey, guys," Jim said nonchalantly, hoping he could get out of there before Grissom either a) dragged him into the case or b) figured out that he was on a date and they got into their regularly occurring fight about having a private life.

"I didn't know you were here. Are you questioning the restaurant staff?" Grissom asked.

"No, this is all you guys and Vega. I'm not on duty tonight. Just here for dinner."

"This place isn't exactly where you go to have dinner on your own. Where is she?" Warrick asked playfully.

"Hey, Jim, the cab's--" Greg called out, skidding to a halt next to Jim and abruptly cutting off what he was saying as he saw Grissom and Warrick. "Uh, hi, guys."

Greg tensed up, not sure how Jim wanted to handle the situation. He felt like a deer in headlights as Grissom looked him up and down, looked over and gave Jim the once over and then looked back at him. It was clear from the scowl on Grissom's face that he recognized that this was a date. Greg nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Jim's arm wrap around his waist.

"Thanks for calling the cab, babe. We're all set here," Jim said to Greg before turning to look Warrick dead in the eye, completely ignoring Grissom's pointed look. "Like you said, it's not the kind of place you have dinner on your own. You got a problem with this?"

"No, no problem. I'll admit I'm surprised, but your business is your business, man," Warrick said. "Does anyone else know?"

"You two, Nick, Catherine, & Vega," Jim said gruffly.

"Uh, we'd appreciate it if you didn't mention running into us. I don't mind people knowing about me, but with Jim being a cop and all--" Greg rambled, before Warrick cut him off.

"Mum's the word. You two have a good night."

Jim steered Greg out of the restaurant and over to the cab. Once they were both inside and had told the driver where to go and how to get there, they both took deep breaths and sighed.

"That was awkward."

"Grissom looked pissed," Greg said quietly.

"Grissom can be pissed all he wants. I choose if I go out and with who. He's got nothing to say about it," Jim said firmly.

"I'm just saying --"

"Look, kid, let me handle Gil. Or better yet, leave him to Catherine. He'll come around eventually. We just gave him a shock is all. The most he's going to do is lecture me again on why I shouldn't be dating," Jim said reassuringly, pulling Greg close.

"If you're sure--"

"I'm sure," Jim said, kissing Greg's temple. "If he does say something, you tell me. You don't need to be part of that mess and he's not gonna bring you into it. Okay?"

"Okay," Greg said, snuggling into Jim's warmth.

***********************************************************************

Greg could not have cared less about what was going on in the hockey match. He'd never thought much of hockey, but he was glad he'd bought the tickets. Instead of watching the game, he was watching Jim. At the beginning of the match, Jim had tried to educate him on how the game was played and tried to show him what he saw in the sport, but then he'd gotten wrapped up in the game. Personally, Greg was much more interested in watching Jim. He'd known Jim loved hockey, he even knew from their lunch the other day that he'd played in school and still got into the occasional game, but he still hadn't expected the sheer excitement radiating him. Jim barely sat in his seat, too busy yelling at the refs AND the players. When Jim did sit down, he smiled at Greg and gave Greg's arm a squeeze.

"Enjoying yourself?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. This is great," Jim said, just as someone was slammed into the glass in front of them.

Greg just shook his head as Jim hopped back up. Those jeans of his really left nothing to the imagination. From his seat he had a perfect view of Jim's ass and he was sorely tempted just to reach over and grope him. The only thing keeping him from doing it was that they were in the middle of a crowded stadium. It didn't help any that the shirt Jim was wearing practically screamed "pet me." In the end, Greg gave up and sat on his hands to keep them out of the way of temptation.

***********************************************************************

The Wranglers had lost 3 to 2, but it had still been a great match and Jim was still running on adrenaline from the excitement. He felt bad that Greg hadn't enjoyed the game, but the kid kept reassuring him that he'd had a good time despite the location. They'd caught a cab back to Greg's since Jim's car was still there. It wasn't until the cab had driven away that Greg realized Nick still had his keys.

"Aw crap."

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Nick has my keys. I'm locked out."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to come stay at my place," Jim said, wrapping his arms around Greg and pulling him in tight.

"What happened to taking it slow and seeing how it goes?" Greg asked, loving the feel of those strong arms around him and thrilled by the idea, but not wanting to rush things.

"Let's see, I've known you for what two years now? We've had how many meals together?"

"At work? Who knows? A lot, if you count all the times we all ordered in Chinese or pizza. Just us? Two."

"I think that's slow enough, don't you?"

"Works for me."

"Get in the car," Jim said, practically pushing Greg into the passenger seat before jogging around the car to get in himself.

The drive from Greg's to his place may not have been that far, but it sure felt like it took forever. Greg was making it practically impossible for him to concentrate on driving. The younger man was constantly petting Jim's arm or running a hand along the length of Jim's thigh. The way Greg was revving him up, he would've just pulled over if he'd spotted a deserted enough alley. When he finally pulled into his spot in the condo's lot, he jerked up the parking break and grabbed Greg by the scruff of the neck.

"Come here you little tease," Jim said, yanking Greg towards him so he could kiss him properly.

They were soon lost in their own little world. All that mattered was the feel of tongues and lips. Greg kept squirming, trying to get closer to Jim and if Jim's car had been an automatic, they probably would have never made it out of the car. As it was, both men were decidedly mussed and ruffled as the annoyance of trying to make out without racking themselves on the stick finally drove them out and up to the condo. Not that the journey from the car was a quick one. They  
kept getting distracted along the way and stopping to kiss some more. Greg was pressed up against Jim's door with his shirt rucked up to his armpits as Jim tried to unlock the door while trying to take Greg'stonsils out with his tongue. When he actually managed to get the door open, they fell into the living room with a thud.

"You okay?" Jim asked, pulling back to make sure Greg was all right.

"Fine, get back down here," Greg growled, pulling Jim back into their kiss.

"The door's still open."

"Not caring."

"Come on you," Jim said, standing up and dragging Greg up so that they were standing pressed against each other once more. After one more kiss, he growled into Greg's ear. "You head to the bedroom, I'll lock up."

"You'll lock up?" Greg asked, slightly dazed.

"Sue me. I'm a cop. I lock up no matter what I'm in the middle of," he muttered, heading over to shut the door.

"I have better things to do than sue you," Greg whispered in Jim's ear while Jim shut and locked the door.

Greg let out a small "oof" as Jim grabbed him and slammed his back against the door. Jim's chest was pressed into Greg's so that he couldn't move away from the door while Jim's hand reached between them and started to stroke Greg through his jeans. He chuckled when Greg pushed back against his hand.

"Like that do you?" Jim breathed into Greg's ear, giving it a lick just for good measure and to watch Greg squirm.

"Hell yeah," Greg groaned, wrapping a leg around Jim to pull him closer. He gasped as Jim pulled his other leg up and around him so that he was suspended in mid air between Jim and the door.

Popping Greg's button fly jeans, Jim eased his hand inside, his head briefly dropping to Greg's shoulder as he realized the younger man had gone commando for their date. The sound of Greg's breath hitching at the feel of skin on skin shot straight to Jim's cock.

"We never would have made it to the game if I'd known about this, babe," Jim murmured, giving a breathy chuckle.

Making sure he had a good grip, Jim moved them away from the door, his arms locked around Greg's waist. Once there he dropped Greg onto the bed. As soon as Greg's back hit the mattress, Jim grabbed Greg's jeans and yanked them off. Once the jeans were off, Jim climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Greg's open legs and taking the straining cock into his mouth.

"Ooooh fuck yeah--"

The mewling sounds that Greg made were just making Jim hotter. He could tell Greg was getting close, so he backed off. Some perverse part of him truly enjoyed the little disappointed sound that Greg made as Jim got up from the bed and started stripping off his shirt.

"Hurry up already!"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue," Jim asked teasingly, as he slowly stripped off the rest of his clothes.

"Virtue, smirtue, if you aren't pounding me into this mattress in the next-- guh."

Whatever Greg had been planning to say trailed off as Jim launched himself onto the bed and spread himself over Greg like a human blanket. He caught Greg's mouth in a searing kiss even as he began to rub their cocks together. Leaving Greg's mouth, Jim began licking and nipping along Greg's neck, enjoying the way Greg was starting to thrash beneath him.

"Jim..."

Reaching over to the bedside table, Jim grabbed a condom and lube. Stroking Greg with one hand, he opened the lube with the other and got his fingers slick. He started with just one, but knew that it wouldn't take too long to get Greg ready to go considering how excited he was.

"Now, now, now, now, now," Greg chanted causing Jim to chuckle.

"Shh, almost there, sweetheart," Jim said as he quickly opened the condom and slid it on.

Jim helped Greg position his legs over Jim's shoulders and eased his way into the younger man. He listened carefully for any sign of discomfort, holding back and trying hard to keep his pace slow and steady. The whole time Greg rambled a litany of 'oh gods' and 'oh yeahs' much to Jim's amusement. Jim waited as Greg became less and less coherent and more and more frantic in the way he shoved himself up to meet Jim, that he let himself go. He latched onto Greg's throat like a lamprey, not caring that it was going to leave one hell of a mark, and started slamming into that amazing heat. He froze as Greg clenched around him shouting out Jim's name, groaning at the exquisite tightness of it.

"Come on. Take what you need," Greg murmured, running his hands up and down Jim's back.

Jim began thrusting again, his pace frenzied and his breath shaky. He couldn't last much longer not with Greg's hands caressing his ass. As Jim came, he barely managed to catch himself before he collapsed onto Greg. The kid was limber, but he probably didn't want the weight of a grown man pressing his knees into his chest. He pulled out carefully, got rid of the condom into the waste basket by the bed, and collapsed next to Greg who quickly wiggled around so that he was half on top of Jim with his head on Jim's shoulder. Wrapping an arm around Greg, Jim leaned over and kissed his spiky hair.

"Tell me that wasn't better than with Grissom," Greg muttered jealously, earning him a laugh from Jim.

Tilting Greg's head up so that he could look him in the eyes, Jim moved in for a breathtaking kiss. Pulling back from Greg, Jim smiled at his dazed partner.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Greg. The only people in this bed are you and me. Got me?"

"Got you," Greg said snuggling close. "And I'm not letting go either."

***********************************************************************

Jim and Greg were both sound asleep when the doorbell rang. Jim groaned as he sat up; Greg grabbed a pillow and covered his head with it. Grabbing an old housecoat, left over from his marriage, he headed for the door. He looked outside, saw who it was and dropped his head with a sigh. Knowing it would do him no good to ignore it, as Catherine would not simply go away, he opened the door.

"Hey, Linds. Hey, Catherine."

"You going to let us in?" Catherine asked, trying to get a look at the room behind him.

"To what do I owe the honor of this early morning visit?" Jim asked as he let them come in and shut the door behind them.

"I just got off work and picked up Lindsey for breakfast. I figured we'd come by and ask you to join us."

"Uh huh. And?"

"And? And find out how last night went."

"Just you, me and Lindsey?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nick's going to meet us at IHOP once he picks up Greg."

"He's gonna have a long wait," Jim muttered.

"Why's that?"

"Jim? Who was at the door?" Greg called from the bedroom.

Jim sighed as Catherine gave him "the look" and raised her eyebrow at him. He knew she was going to read him the riot act for moving so fast, but it was too late now and besides he didn't regret it.

"Be right back," Jim said to Catherine as he headed back into the bedroom.

"Lindsey and Catherine are here to take us to breakfast with Nick."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So much for my plans for the morning?"

"And what plans were those?"

"To drag you back into bed until I had to track down Nick for my keys."

"Well, at least this way you'll get your keys back," Jim said with a grin.

"My way would've been more fun."

"True, but we gotta eat and you know Catherine and Nick aren't going to leave us alone. This way we get it out of the way, get your keys, and have the afternoon to ourselves." Jim said as he pulled Greg into a scorching kiss. "Now, get dressed. Lindsey doesn't like to be kept waiting."


End file.
